A conventional crossbar device for limiting cargoes in a truck trailer from falling known to applicant is disclosed in applicant's former U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,856 having the title of "CROSSBAR DEVICE FOR LIMITING CARGOES FROM FALLING". The '856 patent involves a pushing member located between the two plates of the handle wherein the pushing member has one end thereof engaged with the second pawl member and the other end of the pushing member is connected to the two plates of the handle. Each end of the pushing member has a pin which is movably inserted in one of two respective slots in the two plates. Therefore, when the pushing member is pushed, the second pawl member, the two pawl members are disengaged from the toothed surface of the inner tube. Although the device is welcomed and improves the shortcomings of the conventional devices, the pushing member is not so table after being operated repeatedly for a period of time.
The present invention provides an improved crossbar device wherein a stop pin is located below the first pawl member so that when pushing the handle downwardly, the two pawl member will not drop to engage with the toothed surface of the inner tube so that the in inner tube can be rapidly moved corresponding to the outer tube without interruption by the pawl members.